Safe and Sound
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: alternate/missing scenes for 6x3. What if Oliver had called Sam? Sam angst/McSwarek
1. Chapter 1

Title: Safe and sound  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 6x3  
pairings: McSwarek

Oliver tossed his cell phone from one hand to the other as he waited for calls from Traci and Dov. Information that would help the situation they were in. One as a commanding officer Oliver never wanted to face again. However Oliver knew it went with the job as much as the white shirt did. Oliver stared down at his dark cell phone screen and stifled a sigh. He'd wanted more information before he worried a friend. A friend that already had a complicated enough situation on his hands. As the warden called in the hostage crisis Oliver stepped out into the hall to make his own phone call.

"Swarek."Sam answered after the third ring.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. How to tell someone that their girlfriend a capable cop in her own right was in the middle of a prison riot and stuck with a knife-wielding inmate?

"Oliver? You there or did you pocket dial me?"Sam asked.

"I'm here...actually at the woman's correctional facility."Oliver began. "There was a riot during the prison transfer."

"Andy's smack in the middle of it isn't she?"Sam inquired with concern.

"As always."Oliver replied ruefully. "The inmate they were escorting some how got a knife and now has the knife on Ward. Facility's on lockdown."

"I'm on my way."Sam offered.

"You won't be able to get in, Sam. Not until this whole thing's over."Oliver explained quietly. "We lost radio contact a few minutes ago. Warden has a team going to the section they're in."

"Bring her home, Oliver."Sam said his voice barely above a whisper.

Oliver closed his eyes briefly hating the pain and worry in his friend's voice. Sam and Andy had both been through a lot the last few years. Some of it their own doing some not. Still they'd found their way back to each other despite all the hurdles. No matter how happy they were fate seemed to keep taking hits at them.

"I'll keep you updated."Oliver promised as he hung up.

Oliver had barely placed his phone back in his pocket when it rang. He glanced at the screen and saw Traci's name on the caller ID. He answered it hoping for good news and an easy way out of this mess.

* * *

Sam stared at the phone in his right hand for several long moments. He hated being on the sidelines. More than anything Sam wanted to be at that correctional facility helping Andy. Not necessarily to be the hero saving the day. He just needed to be there; to see Andy when they got her out safe. Sam's fingers clutched the phone tighter as he thought of Andy. He knew she could take care of herself. Knew despite her bad luck over the years she was one of the best cops he'd ever known. Still even without the knife on her Andy was still in danger. Dealing with an angry prisoner could go south at any time.

Oliver hadn't wanted the command spot. Had protested getting the white shirt every step of the way. Sam wouldn't have anybody else in charge of the fifteenth. Despite everything Oliver was good at leading. He'd always looked out for Andy and Sam knew Oliver would do the same now. All Sam could do now was wait. That was something he'd never been very good at. Especially when it concerned someone he loved. With no other option Sam put the phone back in his pants's pocket and went back into the ultrasound room where Marlo was waiting.

An hour later Sam saw Marlo safely to her car. They talked for a few more minutes and he stepped back watching her drive away. He was still reeling over the news they were having a girl. Sam would some day be the over protective father chasing away would be boyfriends who wanted to date his teenage daughter. Feeling a slight headache Sam headed to his own car just as his cell phone rang. Pulling the phone out Sam was both elated and worried that it was Oliver. He hadn't heard much from his friend and boss and had been hoping for an earlier update. If the people supposed to get Andy to safety hadn't done so by now he was going to go over there personally and handle things.

"Swarek."Sam greeted as he sat down in the driver's seat and shut the door.

"It's over."Oliver reported. "All members of the fifteenth safe and accounted for."

Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest. He hadn't realized how worried he'd been until now. Sam had been trying so hard to be positive this time. To not think about the past. Not let Andy's bad luck or whatever one called it factor in.

"Sam, did you hear me?"Oliver asked. "Andy's safe."

"Yeah, I heard."Sam affirmed clearing his throat and opening his eyes. "Anybody hurt?"

"Few scrapes and bruises. And McNally and Ward briefly lost their hearing due to the flash grenade the prison team used. Everybody's heading back for a debrief."Oliver replied.

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop."Sam stated as he started the truck's engine.

"What friends are for. I'll see you tomorrow."Oliver replied as he ended the call.

Sam tossed the phone onto the passenger seat and backed out of the parking spot. He merged into traffic and headed to the station. He and Andy had orginally made plans for later but Sam needed to see her. Needed to see for himself that she was alright.

* * *

Tiredly Andy McNally stepped out of the confrence room where the mandatory debriefing had taken place. She was tired and emotionally worn out. All she wanted was a shower and a good meal. She stopped dead in the hallway seeing a familiar person waiting across the hall leaning against the wall. Andy smiled at Sam and he returned it. She crossed the hall and Sam pulled Andy into his arms kissing her.

"Hi."Andy greeted once they broke apart. "What are you doing here? Thought you were off?"

"Oliver told me what happened. Needed to see you."Sam replied as he rested his forehead against Andy's.

"I'm okay. It was ugly for awhile."Andy commented quietly. "Could've easily been a lot worse."

Pulling back Sam lightly ran his right hand against Andy's right cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"Come on, I'll fix you dinner."Sam offered as he stepped away holding out his right hand to Andy.

Smiling Andy took his right hand in hers and linked their fingers. They still had a lot to deal with. A lot to over come. It wouldn't be easy but then it never really had been for them. For now Andy was just grateful that everyone she cared about was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I got so many nice reviews on the first part thought I'd treat you guys to a short follow up. Enjoy.

Title: Safe and Sound  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

It was late or really early depending on one's opinion. Sam hadn't bothered to look at the clock to know what time it was. He was content to be where he was lying in bed holding Andy as she slept. She'd taken the news of the baby being a girl about as well as he had. A bit overwhelmed and happy. Still Sam knew the whole situation was a mess but they'd make it work. He was just grateful for this moment. Grateful that all the scenarios his over active imagination had come up with for the prison riot hadn't happened. Tightening his hold on Andy he leaned back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

Sam's thoughts drifted back to the evidence room bombing. Of the fear he'd felt finding Andy's still form tucked against the wall. Those horrifying moments of trying to clear debris. Not knowing if she was alive or dead. Trying to brace himself for the worst and failing. Hearing her voice above the emergancy alert had been one of the best sounds ever.

Just like today seeing Andy walk out of the conference room was one of the best sights Sam had seen. He hadn't really allowed himself to relax until that moment. Sometimes the hardest part of the job was the job itself. They'd both been in dangerous situations more times than Sam cared to count. Sometimes it was hard for Sam to let the training officer part of him retire. To step back and let Andy handle whatever the situation was. To be there to help if needed. More often than not she handled things just fine on her own which made Sam very proud of the cop she'd become. Not that it kept the worry at bay but it helped ebb it a little.

Leaning forward Sam kissed Andy lightly on the forehead before resting his head back on the pillow and shutting his eyes. Little moments like this made enduring the bad moments worth it. Bad times were part of life's package and always would be. Today could've easily been one of those bad moments and the what if's would haunt Sam's dreams for some time to come. Still there were many things to be happy about today. He had a daughter on the way and the woman he loved in his arms. Thinking about those two things Sam finally drifted off to sleep.

end


End file.
